The Guilty Grace of an Exquisite Sin
by IsisFireDancer
Summary: Aragorn comes to Mirkwood. Something is not right. Then Legolas shows up-wounded. Can Aragorn help Legolas? What is going on? SLASH (AL) in later chapters. Rating may change. R&R.
1. I

The Guilty Grace of Exquisite Sin  
  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISLAIMER: I own nothing. Would I be here if I did. I have the first three chapters of this ready. I will post them and see what happens. I may not update this for a while as I'm having a bit of a block on this one at the moment. SLASH occurs in later chapters!!! Rating may go up in the future. I own any unrecognisable people. Enjoy...  
  
The silent moonbeams fell on the gently swaying leaves of Mirkwood. A misty silhouette came riding through the ebony, midnight air. The figure was bedecked in an Elvish cloak and rode upon a chestnut stallion. Suddenly, he halted and rapidly dismounted. He led the beast into the nearby stable and tethered it to a post. He reassured the magnificent animal in an almost silent whisper and strode out of the stable, silver light caressing his lean frame. He approached an opening in the dense row of trees, which shone in the light of the hazy orb that hung lazily in the musky air. He turned and waited for a moment, watching with great amusement as a band of riders clad in similar dress as he, slowed to a halt by the inconspicuous stable. They hurried towards him, one slightly to the fore of the others.  
  
"What took you so long?" he asked, with veiled sarcasm. He smiled at the angered look that passed over the steward' face and turned to walk away before receiving an answer. The steward's look of anger passed and was quickly replaced by a small smile of defeat.  
  
Together, the troop proceeded down the aisle of shimmering trees. They continued their journey quietly, contemplating the familiar (but ever beautiful and mysterious) scene of the misty forests and serene trickling of the river that ran by the path.  
  
Finally, they arrived at a small clearing. The small party stopped, apart from their leader. He continued towards a half hidden gate, where he proceeded to knock imperiously. He stepped back as the gate was suddenly shimmering with an opalescent light. Then, a white fire seemed to seep over the exquisitely wrought gate and it seemed to dissolve, revealing a waiting elf. This elf bowed to the party and they bowed back.  
  
"Welcome to the realms of Thranduil, King of all Mirkwood. He is expecting you. Follow me please." And with a curt nod, the Gondorian group followed the graceful being.  
  
They were now walking through the Elven gardens and grounds of Mirkwood. Everything was bathed in a sheen of pearly dewdrops, as dawn was advancing. Many delightful aromas filled the noses of the men-wild flowers, fruit and sweet herbs. They continued through the vast maze of passages, which wound their way towards the snowy palace.  
  
After passing through an arch of cream flowers, they finally came to the majestic court. This was the only way to actually access the palace, but it was the centre of all the main activity of everyday life and was easily accessible from everywhere else. And only now did they step through the silver gates of the palace.  
  
Throughout their journey around the peaceful palace, the men could see no imperfection. Everything shone with the white beacon of love and care. The smooth marble stone of the floor was refreshing after the abundant shining grass and caressed the weary travellers' feet. They passed many fine tapestries and hangings as they wandered through the seemingly endless halls, all featuring memorable deeds or commemorations to the elves of Mirkwood.  
  
They were soon faced with a silk hanging that spanned the space between the two eggshell coloured walls. This was, on closer inspection, adorned to look as if it was water and had much success in this matter. The fair elf stepped towards the flowing ripples of fabric and held it aside for the guests, bowing graciously.  
  
"King Elessar and his party are here, your majesty," he announced with a flourish.  
  
"Thank you Kirka."  
  
Now, all attention was turned towards the few figures sitting at the far end of a lavishly draped table.  
  
"Welcome, Elessar. Be seated, for I have much to tell you. But first, I am sure that you would desire to dine," said Thranduil, standing with a smile. He gestured towards the long table and plates of gold that lay, awaiting food. Kirka and several others appeared carrying platters, while the travellers prepared to seat themselves. "Please, continue. I have a small matter to attend to," their host smiled, calling Kirka over to join him.  
  
Aragorn watched thoughtfully, as he saw the King whisper something to Kirka. He could not make out what they were saying (despite his Ranger hearing), but they both looked anxious. He could tell that they were speaking in their own language, yet hardly making a sound. Only then did he notice the empty seat near Thranduil's own empty chair. He looked around, but could not see Legolas. Where was he? This must be what was worrying the King.  
  
ARAGORN POV  
  
I was about to enquire about this matter, when the Prince himself burst through the doors at the far end of the fair hall. He staggered in, hunched up to one side. His usually shimmering blonde hair was limp and untidy, plastered to his head and neck, in a dirty mass. His rich tunic was ripped and stained with blood, and his whole body was wracked with effort to breathe. He looked around wildly for a moment, before falling forwards and collapsing on the marble floor. There was a stunned moment of silence, before pandemonium broke out.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried, jumping up from the table. My outburst triggered many more of similar effect. It was a good thing that Thranduil (at least) kept his head.  
  
"Kirka! Nanta! Take Legolas to the healers-NOW!!!" Thranduil commanded sternly, silencing all other cries. Abruptly, he and the two serving-elves rushed out of a small door in the corner that had previously seemed invisible, carrying Legolas at the same time.  
  
I sank down into my delicate seat, still in shock. What was going on here??? Everything was wrong here. What discord had fallen on this noble court I could only guess. I wanted to see Legolas again. I pray to the Valar that he makes it. I've NEVER seen him looking so bad in all my life. How had this terrible fate befallen my companion??? It was indeed a mystery.  
  
Whilst I sat pondering my many jumbled thoughts, I did not notice Nanta enter the room. She looked distressed, kind of strained to those who had noticed her. Finally, I acknowledged her presence as she came swiftly before me. I looked into her face for comfort and she must have sensed this, as she smiled at me shyly.  
  
"We've made him comfortable. He's going to make a full recovery as long as he rests," she said, her smile widening slightly.  
  
"Legolas??? Rest??? Wow!!! That's certainly going to be a task in itself!" I exclaimed, using sarcasm to mask my relief.  
  
"I quite agree!"  
  
"So... Are you a friend of Legolas'?" I asked, eager to find out a little more about this curious character.  
  
"A friend??? Hmm. I don't know if you could say that! I just help make the Prince's life a little easier," she replied.  
  
"Do you speak to one another often?" I asked, my curiosity defeating my restraint.  
  
"Occasionally," she blushed. "A-Anyway, would you like to see him now?" she said, trying to recover from her embarrassment but failing spectacularly. Well, Legolas certainly didn't mention this! I decided to question him on the matter at a further date.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"Follow me," she cried, pulling me up and out of the small door. She led me through the maze of passages swiftly.  
  
"How do you remember the way around all of this???"  
  
"I grew up here," she explained, stopping abruptly. "I'll just let them know that you're here."  
  
I sat outside the carved wooden door, waiting for Nanta to return. It felt like years sitting out there, but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Finally, I caught a glimpse of Nanta's slight figure, followed by several other elves, including Thranduil.  
  
"He's waiting for you."  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed, rushing through the open doors. I dashed towards the simple bed in the corner, almost skidding in my haste to cross the shiny marble space.  
  
"Legolas???" I heard the door click closed behind me, and I knew that we were alone.  
  
"Is that you Aragorn?" His voice sounded totally feeble and meek, and he a shadow of his former self. I knelt down beside his bed, clasping the pearly skin of his fragile hand.  
  
AN: Cliffie! REVIEW FOR.. FOR.. ME!!! Seriously, it really helps me! And, I'll give you a cake. Yes, yes, if you've read my other story you'll know that I also give out cake then, but whatever! Have fun! 


	2. II

The Guilty Grace of an Exquisite Sin  
  
By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISLAIMER: I own nothing!!! Would I be here now if I did??? No!!!! Anyway, for warnings see previous chapter. Enjoy...  
  
Still Aragorn's POV  
  
"I am here. Don't worry! You're safe now!" I murmured soothingly. He began to sob, his whole body wracked with sorrow. "Don't weep! Shhhhhh! It's OK. Everything's fine." Here I paused awhile, simply staring at this feeble shadow of the strong person that I knew.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I was deeply puzzled by this sudden outburst of emotion.  
  
"Legolas, what happened?" I almost whispered.  
  
"I-It was I."  
  
"What was you?" I asked, still perplexed.  
  
"He had a right to do it! I deserved it! I've ruined everything Aragorn!"  
  
"You did not deserve this-nobody does! And no-one has a right to do anything of this sort!"  
  
"Aragorn, I have done something terrible! I went against my father's wishes and now I have cursed the entire kingdom!" He began to tremble as he spoke. Seeing that I was still silent, he continued, "My father arranged for me to be married. The bride was to be an Elven princess from a region in the North. She went by the name of Fente. She was utterly vulgar! She did not heed songs or fair words of poetry! She was vain, greedy, selfish-everything I hate!  
  
"Anyway, it was proposed that we married at once. I just couldn't do it, Aragorn! I couldn't! She knew nothing of beauty or love, and I felt entrapped staying with her for only a moment-how could I live with her through the ages? I would rather die!  
  
"But I had to do this duty for my land and my family. We needed this marriage to create a union between our two kingdoms, as we needed their people as allies in our battle against the savages from the east," he abruptly stopped and stared at me.  
  
I was totally and utterly stunned. No words could express my current feelings. How had all this come about? I searched for something to say in my mind, but failed miserably. I realised that I was staring openly at him and my mouth was hanging open. I quickly closed it, but could not yet avert my gaze.  
  
"So, I was faced with a dilemma. I could not outright state that I thought that my fiancée was no better than an orc! I would probably be hanging from the tree branch with nothing to grip but the rope around my neck," he said solemnly.  
  
"Do not even joke of such matters!" I said in a quiet tone, the shock still reverberating through my body.  
  
"So, I ran away. At least I tried! I was on my way out of this land when I was ambushed by a group of Northerners from the region of Fente. Somehow they had found out my plot to flee this place and were intent to create a great strife between our now split kingdoms. They intended to kill me and start a war against Mirkwood. Soon their wish shall be fulfilled. Alas, my people cannot fight two wars! It is hard enough to fight one war! Aragorn, what can I do?" he began to sob again and I pitied him. He looked so pathetic just lying there, like a small child in need of his mother's protection.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, I had leant forwards to wipe the tears from his eyes and face. I leaned in towards his forehead, to comfort him with a kiss on the forehead, as my mother had done for me, years ago.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
I couldn't help myself from crying-I just felt so stupid and worthless. How did I get myself into this mess? Why did I have to be so stubborn? I should've just married Fente when I had the chance and saved my kingdom's safety and honour. I could imagine my father's disapproval and distaste at the site of me, instantly knowing my crime. I did not want to guess the punishment.  
  
Suddenly, I became aware of a voice soothing me and a hand wiping away my tears. I felt his surprisingly soft skin move over my face, caressing me. He began to lean in towards my face. I tilted my head forwards and closed my eyes, longing for the comfort.  
  
And I did receive it. He leaned farther forwards, kissing me lightly on the forehead. I saw Nanta come in moments after this gesture and told him that I needed my rest, before ushering him away, leaving me only with my feelings.  
  
I found myself thinking about Nanta and the other two nurses, Finde and Menel and how I must remember to thank them. For all I knew, they had saved my life. Did Taari or Mahtar know about any of this? Worry clouded my mind as I felt my body go numb with sleep. The world slipped from around me, as I fell into the blessed gift of slumber.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself lying next to a sleeping Aragorn. I chuckled at the thought of him being my nurse. The King of Gondor as my nurse! Certainly not something every elf in this land could say!  
  
I turned over slowly, to look closely at his face. He was slumped on the edge of my bed, where he had half fallen off his chair. I smiled, and he stirred. I could feel his warm breathe tickling my face, and I watched his eyes flutter their way open. I could see the surprise in his eyes as my smiling face confronted him. He gently sat up, as I held on to his hand and shifted up my pillow to his eye-level.  
  
As if he had just remembered this scene from long ago, he smiled fondly into the distance, as though in a trance. He soon came out of his state, and returned his gaze to me. A dogged smile spread across his noble face, making him look incredibly handsome.  
  
"Good morning," he murmured softly. "And how does our young Prince fare today?"  
  
"I would not call myself young! Or do you count 2931 years a short while?" I asked a little indignantly. Aragorn chuckled, before answering.  
  
"You are young for an elf!" he exclaimed. "I am glad that you are feeling a little more like yourself." Here he paused for a long while, just staring at me in a strangely quiet and thoughtful way.  
  
"That was all thanks to my guardian angel, watching over me morn and eve," I whispered, breaking the silence. I felt his hand wind it's way into mine. "Thank you."  
  
"For what? I did as any other would have!"  
  
"Do not be so quick to judge," I said regretfully.  
  
"I do not know of what you speak. And it seems that there have been many revealed secrets in these past few days. Things have changed, it seems I know very little about your life in the realm of Mirkwood. What troubles you so?"  
  
AN: Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!! I live for reviews! So... you know... REVIEW!!!! I have a large supply of cake here, just waiting to be eaten... 


	3. III

The Guilty Grace of an Exquisite Sin By IsisFireDancer  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, etc. etc. etc. I have here, another chapter ready and waiting! Enjoy...  
  
STILL LEGOLAS POV "It was as I told you yester-eve. I am concerned for my people and about the Northerners. Should I end the whole affair and just marry Fente? Or should I stand my ground and cause even more strife to my people?"  
  
"Do not worry for these problems now, concentrate on becoming better," he said, soothing my worries. He shushed me as I began to sob and stroked my hair. I was so lost in a world of fear, and Aragorn seemed the only way out and back into the light. I leaned into him, wanting nothing except everything I didn't have: a simple life. The world seemed to darken around me, mirroring nothing but the pain and hurt that was bursting from inside my heart. He cradled me in his arms and I gave up any control I had, to weep into the air that resounded with pure angst.  
  
"Come on! We don't need all this weeping! Is this the image you want to set to your people? You're strong, you can get through this! It'll all be fine in the end, don't worry. Finde said that you weren't to be upset. You don't want me getting in trouble now do you? What will your family say? That's it!" I held back my sobs and wiped away my tears. "Now look! Your pillow's all wet!" I fell into his strong arms, not caring about my self-control any more.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"How about some food?"  
  
"Yes please!"  
  
"I will call Menel at once. Would you like me to tell your mother and Mahtar to come in?"  
  
"Thank you," I sniffed gratefully.  
  
Aragorn had just stood up, when Mahtar rushed in. He took one look at me and rushed forwards. He beamed in relief and pulled me into a tight embrace. I gasped in pain as he had grabbed me in a tender spot. He drew away quickly.  
  
"Sorry, brother!"  
  
"It was just a shock," I said, falling back into my pillow and yelping in pain.  
  
"Who did this to you?" demanded Mahtar. "WHO WAS IT? I'll make sure they feel the pain!" his voice became suddenly savage and Aragorn had to pull him out of the room. I pulled myself up and attempted to clamber out of bed. I managed to stand for a few seconds, before my legs gave way. The floor loomed closer to me as I fell in slow motion.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong hands caught me and held me tight. I was pulled up closer to the lean body that had caught me. Aragorn picked me up and carried me to my bed, propping me up against the pillow. He tripped over a fold in the woven mat that covered the floor and landed on top of me. We were pressed together, against the bed, his body pinning mine to the soft surface. Aragorn pushed himself up off me pulled me into a sitting position.  
  
"Are you hurt?" his voice was full of concern.  
  
"No!" I said a little too quickly. He gave me a stern look and I sighed. "Yes, but it is of no need to alert a healer!"  
  
"Legolas, I have known you too long to know when you are lying to me!" I frowned and he laughed.  
  
Aragorn POV  
  
I laughed as he frowned. Frowning did not suit Legolas.  
  
"I shall find Menel. You won't be for too much longer-thank the Valar for the healing powers of the elves! We shall also have to find a way of calming down your mother and Mahtar. I believe your mother is still weeping into Lord Elrond. Mahtar, however, is being talked to by your father."  
  
"Lord Elrond is here?"  
  
"Yes, he arrived shortly after you... returned to the palace."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Is there something the matter?" I was puzzled.  
  
"No, it was a matter of no importance."  
  
"I'll fetch Menel."  
  
After calling Menel and assuring all Legolas' relative that he was comfortable, I sought some refuge in the pearly gardens. I took a goblet of Elven wine with me and walked the familiar path to a glade just outside of the palace gardens. I walked through the shining glade towards the amaranthine surface of the nearby pool.  
  
The tall, straight trunks of the Mirkwood trees surrounded the pool itself. They were intricately twisted into a wooden crown above the silvery pool, giving the ground around the waterfall a dappled look. The noon-time sun was at it's peak as I decided to go for a swim. I had been here many times before, with Legolas. I smiled at the memories.  
  
I was awoken from my thoughts by the sight of a pile of clothes next to the water's edge. I stepped closer, to see who was in the pool.  
  
I recognised the lean figure half-submerged in water as Faramir, one of my companions on the journey to this country. He turned and saw me. "Do you care to join me, my Lord?" he asked.  
  
"I do indeed," I said placing the goblet on the bank. He respectfully turned the other way whilst I removed my garments. I slipped into the cool water and savoured the motion of the waves lapping at my body.  
  
"You seem troubled, my Lord. What is it that concerns you so?"  
  
"It's Legolas. He is extremely worried about certain... circumstances, involving himself," I said, slipping under the water for a moment. I surfaced, opening my eyes and waiting for Faramir's reply.  
  
AN: Hehehe... What will happen? Even I don't know at the moment! My computer sure hates the spelling in these things... Have fun and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!! Think of the cake people, the cake! 


	4. Draw Daggers!

**Draw Daggers!**

AN: I know you all hate me! I'm sooooooooo unbelievably sorry! We got some silly virus and our computer got hacked. As if that wasn't enough, our computer went banzai and the CD drive blew up! Damn modern technology...

Anyway, the point is, we had to get a new computer and it took a while to get enough money together and then set everything up. This is the reason that I have not reviewed in several weeks.

Feel free to throw rotten eggs at my computer, me or the infernal person who hacked our computer and gave us a virus! Whatever makes you feel better.

I'll be updating all my stories in a few days time-it may take a while to get all my ideas together, but I'll update ASAP!

Thank you for putting up with this interruption and you shall be rewarded with extra long chapters! AND double helpings of cake! And don't say I don't bribe you...

IsisFireDancer


End file.
